¿Qué se siente al besar?
by Ruki Ballack
Summary: Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la mente del joven Kimura. ¿Podrá hallar la respuesta a su duda?


**¿Qué se siente al besar?**

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la mente del joven Kimura.

En las películas, las series, las telenovelas, en la escuela, en las plazas… ¡en todas partes! Siempre había una pareja besándose y a decir verdad aparentaba ser algo placentero.

Sí, él sentía mucha curiosidad por besar por primera vez, pero aún no aparecía la persona especial con quien debiera de hacerlo. No podía apartar esa duda de su mente, tal vez lo mejor será preguntarle a alguien que ya haya vivido esa experiencia.

¿Acaso sería a su padre? No. Seguramente pensará que su hijo es un promiscuo.

¿Qué tal su madre? Mucho menos. Si su padre pensaría eso, ella creería que ya hasta un nieto va a tener.

Siguió pensando para ir descartando a las posibles personas que serían blanco de su pregunta.

¿Takuya? Tal vez. Siempre hacía eso con Izumi… o al menos eso creía. Claro que era su amigo, pero aún no contaba con la confianza suficiente como para preguntarle.

¿Izumi? Puede ser. Ella le respondería con tal verdad y detalles que despertaría más ansiedad por besar de una buena vez.

Piensa, piensa.

¡Pero cómo pudo olvidarlo! ¡A su propio hermano! Él es el indicado para confesarle su duda. Una vez decidido esto, tomó camino hacia el hogar de su querido gemelo.

Toca el timbre.

No hay respuesta alguna.

Toca de nuevo.

Nada.

¿Qué acaso no se encontraría en casa?

Un toque más.

La puerta se abre.

Ahí estaba Kouji con su cabello un poco despeinado y tomando un vaso de soda. En los últimos días había hecho bastante calor.

- Tardaste mucho en abrir - comentó Kouichi.

- Estaba escuchando música y no me percaté del timbre.

Kimura soltó una pequeña risita.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- N…no pensé que pudieras llegar a ser tan distraído como Takuya - soltó una risita más.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - molestia en el tono de Minamoto.

- No, por nada - guardó silencio - ¿Podría pasar?

- Claro.

Los gemelos se adentraron en el hogar y tomaron asiento en la sala.

- Y… ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita? - preguntó Kouji.

- ¿Qué acaso ya no te puedo visitar?

- Claro que puedes… ¿qué ocurre?

Silencio.

- Kouichi.

Otro silencio.

- ¿Es algo malo?

- No. Sólo es una duda que tengo…

Kouji daba un trago a su bebida mientras esperaba a que su hermano hablara.

- Hermano… ¿qué se siente al besar?

Minamoto casi se ahoga al escuchar tal pregunta, para evitar una tragedia su cuerpo reacciona con un ataque de tos. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Kouichi que él ya había pasado por eso?

- Kouji, ¿estás bien? - preguntaba mientras daba suaves palmadas sobre la espalda del susodicho.

- COF, COF… sí…COF, COF… estoy bien…

De nuevo silencio.

- Entonces, ¿me responderás la pregunta?

- Verás… pues se siente…

- ¿Sabes la respuesta?

- No.

Kimura bajó la mirada en signo de decepción.

- Kouichi - vuelve a dar otro trago a su bebida.

- ¿Crees… crees que los dos podamos descubrirlo? Es decir, ¿podría besarte?

Kouji de nuevo se atraganta con la gaseosa.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Que si te puedo besar, no puedo esperar por más tiempo y como somos hermanos pensé que no habría problema en hacerlo.

- Pero los hermanos no se besan, mucho menos entre hombres.

- Lo sé, pero esto sólo quedará entre nosotros… ¿no hay nadie en casa, verdad?

- No.

- ¿Qué no te da curiosidad?

- Sí, pero…

Minamoto no pudo completar su frase porque los labios de Kimura estaban sobre los suyos, saboreándolos lentamente. No hay duda de que el deseo puede más sobre el control, cuando menos lo esperaba él ya estaba correspondiendo el beso.

Primero fueron movimientos suaves y lentos, conforme iban adquiriendo más confianza se fueron acelerando los movimientos de sus labios e incluso sus lenguas hicieron presencia en este maravilloso momento; todo esto mientras sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas.

Pero como todo tiene un tiempo de duración, tuvieron que detener esa acción debido a la falta de aire.

Ambos se miraban extasiados y atónitos. ¿Cómo deberían de reaccionar?

Una sonrisa.

Fue lo que atinó Kouichi a dirigirle a su gemelo.

Kouji tosió un poco para aclararse la voz y después preguntar:

- Y… ¿lograste responder tu pregunta?

- Sí, y mejor de lo que esperaba.

Dicho esto soltó de nuevo otra risita y se marchó.

* * *

Ahí tienen otro one shot Koukou.

El escribir "Méceme" sí me ayudó a que llegaran ideas, pero para seguir escribiendo sobre esta linda pareja x3!

Ahora verán que los diálogos predominan un poco sobre la narración, me siento rara manejando así los escritos, he quedado muy acostumbrada a pura narración.

He de decir que hay algo que no me termina de convencer... ¿lo adivinan? Sí, el final. Siento que le ha faltado un "no sé qué" para terminar de manera decente.

Ya saben que se agradece que hayan leído hasta aquí, pero más aún si se toman la molestia de enviar un review con sus críticas constructivas, comentarios y/o aportes hacia el escrito.

_**Ruki Ballack**_


End file.
